the begining (one shot plus challenge)
by glenloc
Summary: Well this is a one shot with a challenge for you guys the challenge is inside. Summary: His kind had never been considered border beings by monster's but that didn't matter his kind didn't want to be anyway for they were necromancers and represented the dormant power in human beings.


So as always this is a Challenge with a one shot attached to it. First the challenge is well for someone to make a fanfic where tsukune is a necromancer things that have to be in it and cannot be changed are:

1: Tsukune and other necromancers are considered humans not border beings. (reason why is on #2)

2: The art of Necromancy is a dormant ability all humans have but have forgotten how to use. (yes this is the Necromancy were strong necromancers can summon legions of undead among other things.)

3: Tsukune has to have a darker personality like a necromancer should. ( by that I mean a creepy personality as in shiver's down your spine creepy meaning yes he can still be nice but at least a little creepy as well.)

4: Tsukune has to be at least slightly manipulative and is at a average level of power for his age though he can improve however much you want. (so he can summon about lets say 50 or more weak undead aka skeletons with ease what else he can do is up to you.)

5: he has to be stealthy (if only a little) and always wears something to cover his face. (aka things like a mask made of bone and/or a hood or something else) ...oh and he needs to have 10 rings each with a different necromancy related enchantment. (you can reveal what each one does at your own pace.)

6: There has to be lemons (how many is up to you though.) and it has to be in third person POV so no : "so I went back to my room" it has to be like: "So he went back to his room."

&: As for the pairing hmmm has to be a female Gin. (please someone except this challenge I mean I'm pretty sure it has potential plus a perverted female werewolf). Id write it my self but I just don't know enough about Rosario vampire to do so and what I do know I read a long time ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire.

Well... on with the one shot!

* * *

A person in a black ripped up hoodie and jeans stood in the cemetery at night while the the full moon was out. his face being concealed by the inhuman skull the person wore for a mask while the hood casted shadows over his eye's. Surrounding this person was the now bare bones of what looked like some kind of yakuza members each one looking like there skin had been rotted right off. The puddles of rancid black goo only adding to the horrid site. there where ten in all each one having a gun or other weapon next to them corroded almost beyond recognition. To make things worse a black mist was spread throughout the cemetery with vaguely skeleton shaped shadows shambling around in it. If any one where in it at the moment they'd notice how the mist felt like death itself was surrounding them as well as the horrible smell of rotting corpses and if they'd look closely they might even notice the faint greenish blue glow in the shambling creatures eyes. It was a site that would have given even the most hardened man nightmares yet this man...no this teenager was as calm as could be as if just being in this environment comforted him.

All of a sudden the hooded teenager let out a sigh and started to walk to the middle of the cemetery were he opened up a hidden door that led to a underground dungeon. As he walked through a corridor you could see twisted creatures in cells each one experiments of the very same human walking past right now. Each one once being a animal or corpse but surprisingly none were ever human. They growled, howled, and even roared as he walked passed but to no effect. The being never even flinched and why should he after all he made them so he could unmake them as well. Just then he finally made it to the end of the corridor where a chamber resided. In this chamber laid but a ancient tome on a pedestal weird language and markings grafted on to its surface glowing a sinister blue. The teenager walked up to the tome and gently picked it up with quivering hands remembering how after generations of his family searching they'd finally found it .. no how HE had finally found it. The spell book of the first necromancer...

* * *

Well that's the one shot hope you liked it any way I also hope one of you excepts the challenge just remember the only things that cannot be changed are what I listed above before the story everything else is yours to decide.


End file.
